<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not on my watch by LokiFriggason_Stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862369">Not on my watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFriggason_Stan/pseuds/LokiFriggason_Stan'>LokiFriggason_Stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Canon Rewrite, Comedy, Gen, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFriggason_Stan/pseuds/LokiFriggason_Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jane remembered was going to bed after a long day. But when she woke up she realized she had been transported into a fictional world, and not just a random one: she was now part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe! Heartbroken after the incidents of Endgame she decided to do what any good fan would do: rewrite the canon story, starting by the unfair death of her favorite character, Tony Stark. But her actions changing the story might end up creating unexpected scenarios and other shenanigans. </p><p>Basically a canon rewrite based on the reincarnation stories in Korean novels. English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical nonsense. Tags may contain spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not on my watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any mistakes. This is my first time writing fanfiction. I haven't used any pairing tags yet because it would spoil the story. This is going to be the shortest chapter because it's some kind of introduction, so the others will be longer. This story is rated T for language. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane woke up startled by a sudden movement, opening and closing her eyes several times in order to focus her gaze. She realized three things: first, she was no longer in her room; second, she was on a bus with huge seats and didn’t know where it was going; and lastly, she had no idea how she had gotten there. Trying not to panic, Jane closed her eyes and recalled the last memory in her mind. She had gone to bed early after a very exhausting day and...that was it. She didn’t remember anything else, not even waking up. Her body relaxed. A dream, right, that made sense. It would certainly explain the strange size of the bus and the unicorn bag on the seat next to hers.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked around her again. There wasn’t many people and she couldn’t recognize anyone. She shifted her gaze towards the window and saw an unknown city close to the sea. She lifted her hand to scratch her head but once she saw it properly her eyes opened wide in surprise. They were <em>small</em>.</p><p>“What the...?” She covered her mouth with her hand after hearing her voice. Why on earth did she sound like a child. She rubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath. It was all just a dream, there was no reason for her to worry about it too much. She pinched her cheek to wake up. It didn’t seem to work so she tried again with a little bit more strength in her arm, “Ouch!” That hurt. But it wasn’t supposed to hurt, it was supposed to wake her up. Perhaps if she slapped her own face...</p><p>Before she could finish her thought the bus stopped. “Last stop, everybody! Last stop!” exclaimed the driver, with a very familiar voice, a couple seats away from her. Jane turned to see him and found herself looking at the last person she expected.</p><p>“Stan Lee?!”</p><p>Said man turned his attention towards Jane, “That’s my name. Nice, huh?” And then got off the bus. Not knowing what else to do she took the unicorn bag and followed the man outside the vehicle, but she didn’t see him.</p><p>“Um, excuse me, Miss.” She approached a woman who was picking up her luggage. “Did you see were Stan...I mean, the bus driver, went?”</p><p>The woman eyed her with a confused expression. “I’m afraid I didn’t. I’m sorry. sweetheart.” Seeing the girl’s dejected expression she continued talking with a concerned tone, “I didn’t see anyone sitting with you during the trip, are you lost?”</p><p>“No.” Jane grabbed the handles of her bag a little tighter. She didn’t think that having a strange woman worrying about her would help her. She smiled brightly at the woman, “Thank you for your worry.” The stranger nodded and left. She decided to wait a little longer just in case the driver decided to return. As weird as meeting such a famous man as her bus driver was, it was somehow reassuring. It all had to be some part of a dream. She approached the seats in the bus station and sat on them.</p><p>Almost half an hour had passed when she finally decided that the man was not coming back. The dream was starting to make less sense. <em>If</em> it was a dream. She shook her head. <em>Of course</em> it was, nothing else would explain her current situation. She pinched her arm again, hoping it would wake her up. No luck. Sighing she looked at the unicorn bag in her arms, perhaps it could give her some clues. She opened it and took a look at what was inside: some clothes and food, a small wallet with some money, and a notebook. Curious, she took the notebook and studied it; it seemed like a regular new one, completely blank except for a post-it note in the first page with an address on it.</p><p>The girl furrowed her brows. According to it the location was in Malibu, but why would she want to go to Malibu? It was on the other side of the world. She gave the notebook a little shake and one paper fell from its pages. She picked it up from her lap and realized it was her bus ticket from San Francisco to Malibu. She blinked. So she was already on the United States. Great, already halfway wherever she needed to go.</p><p>She put everything back into the bag and rested her head in the wall behind her. The hope that everything was just some weird dream caused by something she ate before going to bed was starting to fade. Her heart started to beat a little bit faster and she could feel the palms of her hand getting sweaty. No, she couldn’t let panic invade her. If there was no way to explain her situation yet, then she was going to push it aside until she could properly deal with it. First things first, she needed to reach the address on the paper before it got dark, and hopefully get some answers. Then, she would let herself panic.</p><p>Now, how much would a taxi cost?</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>**</b> </strong>
</p><p>Apparently, a good amount of the money she had. She cried a little bit internally while closing the door of the taxi.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s here, little girl?” Asked the driver a little sceptical. Jane nodded. Honestly, the man hadn’t asked her a single question during the whole time, and now he pretended to worry. People were so weird on that country.  He lifted his shoulders, “Oh, well. Good luck.” And drove away.</p><p>She turned around and her mouth opened at the sight before her. She looked at the note. Then she looked at the enormous mansion before her. Then back at the note.</p><p>
  <em>10880 Malibu Point, 90265, Malibu California.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, for fucks sake!” She hit her forehead with her hand and groaned. She would recognize that place anywhere. She was standing before the one and only Tony Stark’s residence, “Is this some kind of joke?” She asked to no one in particular. Impossible, that place didn’t exit in real life. But there it was. Sighing, she approached the huge entry protected by metal doors. What was she supposed to do now? Knock? It wasn’t like whoever was inside would let her in with opened arms. She looked up at the sky, it was getting darker. She couldn’t go back now. Taking a deep breath she pushed one of the buttons next to a camera on the wall, and it emitted a buzzing sound.</p><p>“May I help you?”  A very familiar voice with a British accent spoke immediately. Jane looked at the source of the voice with her eyes wide open, incapable of producing any sound, “Miss, is there anything you need? This is Tony Stark’s residence, do you have an appointment?” She didn’t answer and kept looking at the camera dumbfounded.</p><p>After a couple minutes a different but very familiar voice spoke, “Who’s there? Jarvis, is this some kind of prank? Why is there a little girl standing there? Hey, you, go away. I don’t want to buy cookies.” Jane started to feel dizzy.</p><p>“I don’t believe someone so young is allowed to sell cookies, Sir.”</p><p>“Then why is she here?”</p><p>“Perhaps she got lost and is trying to find her parents, Sir.”</p><p>There was a silence, “Well, that certainly would explain her panicked expression. Hey, are you lost?”</p><p>And that was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>